Child of Artemis
by Fangirlpro2011
Summary: Kristi was a demigod. She has been at Camp Half-Blood since she was about 5 months old. She was a special child. She just didn't know it yet. Everything became clear once she hit her 18th birthday.
1. Introduction

Kristi was a demigod. She has been at Camp Half-Blood since she was about 5 months old. She was a special child. She just didn't know it yet. Everything became clear once she hit her 18th birthday.


	2. Chapter 1 (Kristi)

**Hai demigods! This is my fan fiction about Leo Valdez/Percy Jackson. Its gonna be awesome! I hope! XD Tell me if I get any facts wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! I'm not worthy of him... *sniffles***

_**Kristi POV~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
I was in the arena when it happened. Hai! I'm Kristina Rodriguez and I'm a demigod. You know, Half god, Half mortal? No? Okay I honestly don't care.

Okay, so I've been at Camp Half-Blood for as long as I can remember. I thought of Chiron, camp director and centaur, as a father. He was awesome.

My best friend is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmith and weaponry. I've been friends with since he arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

The thing is about all this, is that I'm a loner. I might be popular to most people, but to me I never socialize..

The only friends I think I have at the moment are Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace. It might be alot to you, but consider that I have been here for _**18 **_years.

I go to the arena and grab a random weapon. I believe it's a battle axe (A/N minecraft moment XD. Sorry back to the story.) I blindfold myself and begin swinging the axe around. I throw it at the dummy on the wall and chop it's head clean off.

"BAM, WHAT?!" I yell proudly.

Leo walks in behind me and says loudly, "Sweet. I bet 5 drachmas you are a better swordsman than Percy! Well, swords- woman. Man, forget it." I blush.

"Hey Leo. Do you know that you are my best bud?" I ask looking into his eyes. He nods and strolls toward me. He tales my hand and tackles me.

~~~~~  
**Sup demigods! How's life in the real world? XD Anyways, Ima update this when I got the time. LUFF YOU GUYS! **  
***poofs out***


	3. Chapter 2 (Kristi)

**Hey my demigods! How's life? I actually don't care. **  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! LUFF YOU DOODS!**

_**Kristi POV**_  
Leo began tickling me. I started laughing my head off. "Get off, Leo! Do you really want to die?!" I said joking.  
He continued. "Do you want it to stop?" He asked.

"YES!"

"Well you are gonna have to say the magic words."

"Please?! Thank you?!" I stuttered.

He shook his head. "You must say 'Leo Valdez is the sexiest person on earth and is the bestest friend ever.'"

"NO! In your dreams Repair Boy!"

"Your choice." He tickled me even harder.

"Okay! Okay! LEO VALDEZ IS THE SEXIEST PERSON ON EARTH AND IS THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER!" I yelled. He finally stopped. He got up, leaving me sprawled on the floor.

"You suck, Valdez." I said smiling.

He grinned his goofy grin. He is so cute. We went back to Bunker 9 and hung out for a while. Then we went to the forges to work on my own battle axe. *Time skip*

By the time I finished, my clothes were smudged, my face was sweaty, and Leo was cleaner than me for the first time.

I walked over to Cabin 12 and grabbed a clean pair of clothes to change into after I showered. I showered, flat ironed my hair, and put on my clothes.

I looked in the mirror and my skin was glowing as usual. Everyone says it's just my natural beauty.

I stuck my camo beanie on my head and stuck my quiver and bow over my shoulder. I take it everywhere.

I went over to the dining pavilion and saw Leo sitting at the Hephaestus table. I waved shyly and strolled over to the Hermes table. I instantly felt a bunch of guys staring at me. "Do you kind men mind not looking at me like that?" I asked in my sweetest voice. They all looked away at the same time. 'Never gets old.' I thought to myself.

**Hey guys! How are you liking the story so far? LEAVE A VOTE AND PLEASE COMMENT SOME IDEAS! AND TELL ME THING I CAN DO TO MAKE IT BETTER!**  
**Luff you doods and much luv 3**


	4. Chapter 3 (Leo)

**Hey my awesome demigods! Ok. This time I will actually listen to things happening in you life.**

***waits impatiently for something cool* AHH! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! XD Jk!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Percy Jackson but he belongs to my buddy Rick. *Gets on knees and begins bowing towards Rick* I AM NOT WORTHY! (Keep in mind this is a pretty old book and that I most likely have alot better material later on when I say so. Sorry if it's pretty sucky!)**

**Leo POV ~~~~~~~**

I have never seen any girl get down and dirty like Kristi did making her special weapon. She was amazingly gorgeous and was just plain awesome. But I'm always to shy to ask her out. No girl that I like ever likes me back anyways.

At dinner, I saw a bunch of Apollo kids staring at my girl. I clenched my fist and my ears flamed. I patted them out.

"Do you kind men mind not looking at me like that?" She said sweetly. It sounded alot like Piper's charmspeak. Maybe she is a child of Aphrodite. Nah. She is too good in the forges.

I separated my food and burnt some for my dad and some for Aphrodite for her to help me with Kristi. I was almost finished with my food when I saw Kristi head back to the arena. I followed her.

She was practicing with both her bow and her new battle axe on about 10 dummies. They were programmed (by me) to move and fight back.

She shot 5 arrows at once and hit all 5 dummies right in the foreheads. one dummy attacked while her back was turned. I gasped.

She ducked, turned around, and cut the dummy's body in half. She was as graceful as Artemis herself! She was also super beautiful and very stong. If I wasn't her best friend, she could beat me up in 3 seconds flat.

She began to glow. Not her normal natural beauty glow, but an unatural one. I backed up a few feet as I saw a sign abover her head. It was a moon with a shadow of a reindeer. She was claimed... by a maiden goddess.

She was in so much shock, she dropped her axe 5 feet away from her and fainted. I ran toward her and put my ear to her heart. It was still beating but it was getting slower by the minute. I carried her bridal style to the infirmary.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I love writing these stories! I know right now people aren't really reading them, but I will keep writing! LUFF YOU DOODS!**


End file.
